A Shiny Lucario!
by Drextrough
Summary: A few spoilers are on the first author's notes. Hiatus.
1. A dreadful start! CH1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE - I do not own pokemon, Nintendo and it's affiliated company's do. Also, this will have Jack from A sexy master with a sexy Gardevoir in it, so be prepared for that name! LETS GET INTO IT! Ih almost forgot, Characters - Team Cocket members, Meowth, Jack (Trainer), Riza (Lucario), and Jack's eeveelutions.**_

As Riza ran down the forest's path, she took a left instead of a right to fool the people chasing her, it didn't work, as they chased her faster yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID SEX SLAVE!" at this she started crying, feeling horror take over, she slowly stopped running so fast, the Team Cocket members swooped her up in a net of carbon fiber, and started walking away.

*After about 5 days of walking"

The Team Cocket members fell down again, -like the other 5 million times, they grunted in pain- Riza was asleep, only to be woken by the male of the team, and Meowth, both holding their cocks out, she blushed wildly and closed her eyes, and they said "Now... suck it, or else you know what happens", and Meowth smacked her ass, HARD, making her grunt out in heavy pain, and she stopped resisting, if she didn't do it, they might kill her.

She took in the humans cock first, it tasted of sweat and cum, she hated it, and wanted to bite his fucking cock off and spit it at him like a missile, but she resisted the urge, not wanting to get killed, she started to suck a bit more, still hating the feeling when the human suddenly said in her ear "Take off your pants, now.", at this she obeyed, and Meowth got in the net and shoved his giant cock up her cavern, making her feel alot of pain as her virginity was lost to this ugly fucking Meowth, when all of a sudden, a focus blast hit Meowth, and she felt it, he was knocked out, she turned around to see a trainer (Jack) and some eeveelutions, all charging attacks, like shadow beam, aura sphere, and Psychic, she yelped and bit the humand's cock, shoving her K9 tooth into his cock, he screamed out in pain, waking the female human, and she noticed what had happened, honey... How many times... she thought to him and he replied "I know, I know, No fucking the boss's pokemon.." he sighed, atleast he got some bliss... and Riza jumped out of the bag, and hid behind Jack, Jack smiled and pet Riza on her head all the way down to her tailbone, she loved getting petted, even more by him! But then he turned and had his eeveelutions fire all of their full power attacks, which sent the team flying, and they screamed "OFF TO THE DILDO STORE WE GO, AND THE HOSPITAL!" and flew off.

Riza looked up at Jack and said "THANK YOU!" and hugged him tightly, under the heavy hug he said "You're wel..come!" and she let go, and he gasped for air, Jack then returned all of his eeveelutions, and set on a walk and said "Bye!" to Riza, Riza started walking the other way but suddenly stopped, and thought minute -I wonder if he would be my trainer...- she though hard on this and nodded to her thought, and turned around and ran after him in, and embraced him with a hug and looked up at his face "W-Would you be m-my t-trainer?" she asked scared, and Jack looked in surprise, a rare pokemon, JUST ASKED HIM, A NORMAL TRAINER, TO BE HER TRAINER! And he sat down on the ground, and nodded, and said "I will." Riza looked up at him joyfully, and said "I love you!" she smiled and nuzzled up to his chest. Jack just stared at her for a minute before smiling. And they started walking to his cabin.

*2HRS OF WALKING LATER*

They had finally arrived, at his snug little log cabin, hid from anyone by the woods, and built by him, as they arrived, he let all of his eeveelutions out, and said "Hey you guys, if you want you can make some food, go for it, I am gonna go to bed, i'm plum tuckered out." and he head off to his bedroom, only to be followed by Riza who said "Oh by the way, where do I sleep?" and she kinda blushed at his muscles when he took his shirt off, and he turned around in surprise and said "Oh erm... I guess you have to sleep with me until I build a new room..." she blushed even more, he chuckled at her saying "It's okay, you don't have to, if you don't want to." but she said "Well... I don't wanna sleep on the floor or on the couch, so, I will sleep with you" and she kinda smiled at the thought of sleeping with him, and so Jack removed his pants to show his muscular legs and his boxers, and got in bed, along with Riza who cuddled up to him and hugged him, and he turned around in her arms, and met her gaze, and she kinda blushed at the sight of his muscular arm wrapping around her, plugging her a bit closer, and he hugged her back, they had both gotten warm in this position and before they went to sleep, Jack kissed Riza's forehead and said "Goodnight." and she said "Goodnight, to you too." right back with a big smile, also blushing heavily.

 _ **And thats the end of chapter 1! I didn't like the idea of Lemon's always being in the first chapter, so I made this one a little romantic, so not to ruin the fun, chapter 2, is gonna be lemons, I hope to make this a 10 chapter story, anyways, thanks for reading! Give me some reviews to inspire me!**_


	2. A little bit of Lemon in there CH2

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

*CONTINUED*

*The next day*

Rika and Jack woke up, pretty much at the same time, and Rika had forgotten about yesterday, and she stared at the human in bed with her, and she blushed hard, charging up an aura sphere, and shot it at him, suddenly she remembered yesterday and started to tear up and gasped at the trainer pushed up against the wall.

She ran over to him, crying, and he said "Woahh, what the hell Lucario?" and she said "I'm sorry, I forgot about yesterday!" and he stood up, and Rika just picked him up and put him on the bed, and gave him a berry.

*After eating the berry, slowly..*

"T-thanks Riza" he said slowly, she nodded, and thought of a way to make it up to him... And to Jacks surprise, she grabbed her pants and started to pull them down slowly, blushing hard, Jack said "No Lucario, it's ok... I forgive you.." and she said "No, I need to give you something for hurting you so bad... Oh and by the way, My name is Riza!" she smiled and pulled her pants off completely (don't ask how a pokemon has pants, she just does) and she revealed her cunt, Jack started to blush as she pulled his boxers off, and revealed a large hard cock, and she started to drool slightly, and then started to lick the balls and the hilt of his cock, before slowly lowering her mouth to his cock, going up and down on his dick, slowly, while licking the tip in her mouth with her tounge, Jack moaned with pleasure, this pleased her, but she wanted a bit more than that... (REAL AS FUCK LEMON BEGINING, CONTINUE AT OWN RISK.) She stopped sucking, both of them panting, and slowly but surely, she caught her breath, before kissing her trainer, swirling their tongues together, inter-twining them, slowly they broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting them.

*LEMON BEGINS*

As she lined herself up with his cock, he proded her entrance, and Riza moaned a bit, and slammed onto him, barely feeling her hymen break, cause somehow meowth hadn't broken it, and she started to go up and down, really slow, but slowly she gained speed, and she was moaning with pleasure, along with Jack, "Ooooh, R-r-riza!" and she was moaning "Y-y-yes J-j-jack?" while looking at him with one eye closed, and the other looking at him, he answered back "I don't deserve t-t-this!" and she said back stuttering "Y-Yes yu d-d-do, I-I h-hurt y-y-you!" and she screeched as he came in her love cavern, and she came as she felt herself filling up, and a mixture of the twos cum flowed out of her moist cavern, only to be lapped up by Riza and Jack. They fainted.

*After a short nap*

Riza and Jack woke up from a nap, and head down stairs to be greeted by his eeveelutions, and they sat at the table, eating, Jack had a bowl of cereal, and his eeveelutions fixed a steak for Riza, they ate their food, and Jack looked at his watch, it was 7:36, so he got dressed and said "Bye guys! I have work today!" and he headed out of the door. As he got to his job at the Pokémart, he smiled as a family walked into the Ultraball isle, and bought a few packs of 100, and came to his lane, he scanned them all, and told the family "That will be 567 Pokécoins and 23 Cents!" they paid and left.

*After an 8 hour shift*

He came home, it was mid-afternoon, and stared at Riza sleeping on the couch, he picked her up, and carried her to their room, and laid her in the bed and covered her up, and he kissed her forehead, and went downstairs to watch his favorite show "Pokémon XYZ! Yay!" he said as he switched to the channel it was on, and he smiled, and slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be woke about 3 hours later by Riza carrying him to the bedroom, he looked up and said "Oh hey Riza, whatchadoin?" and she looked down and said "Oh, so you woke up!" and blushed and sat him on his feet, only to be hugged by Jack, as he put a necklace on her, she looked down and studied it, noticing he had a bracelet on, with a mega stone in it, this could only mean... she looked at the necklace, it was also a mega stone, encased in gold, she gasped and thought -So he knows I can mega evolve... and hes a mega evolution trainer?- she blushed full red, and hugged him, poking him with her barely exposed chest spike, it was encased by her pair of DD cup boobs, and he gasped at the small poke in his stomach, he was a tall guy, as tall as Riza, and she blushed, and they went up to the bed, and laid down, and went to sleep, cuddling.

 _ **FUCK IT! I MADE 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! BETTER LIKE ME FOR THAT! IT'S HARD TO TYPE ON A NEW KEYBOARD!**_


End file.
